La Part du Lion
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Fourré d'or ou fourré de rouge, un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes .
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-Propos:**

Cette fanfiction est un crossover Lady Oscar/Game of Thrones.

Comment se fait-il qu'une telle idée ait pu germer dans mon esprit me direz-vous? A partir d'un délire avec mon amie Marine car j'allais me faire faire la coupe et la couleur de Lancel Lannister chez le coiffeur le week-end suivant et je disais qu'avec des cheveux blonds ( je le suis au naturel mais avec toutes mes couleurs, on oublie ) et mes yeux verts, je pourrais être la fille d'Oscar et André.

Des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, ça a crié Lannister dans ma tête et de fil en aiguille, j'ai construit une histoire là-dessus.

A partir d'un délire capillaire. Je sais, ça vole haut.

La fiction est donc naturellement un AU, même si je vais essayer de rester fidèle aux tons des deux séries. Pour Game of Thrones, je me base sur la série télé et non sur les livres, que ce soit pour la description physique des personnages ou leurs costumes. Je compte y mettre en avant mon chouchou de Game of Thrones :

Lancel Lannister !

Voici quelques clés pour vous repérér :

- La fiction se situe vers avril-mai 1785, Marie-Antoinette a donc eu Louis-Charles.

- André et Oscar ont donc une trentaine d'années.

- Lancel a une quinzaine d'années.

- L'histoire se situe au tout début des événements de Game of Thrones.

- Martyn et Willem seront là, juste parce que j'en ai envie en fait.

- Dorna et Janei sont sagement restées à Castral Roc.

Lady Oscar et Game of Thrones ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf un OC majeur que j'ai plongé dans l'univers de Game of Thrones : Elora.

Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce délire saupoudré de drama et de sérieux né de sms capillotractés.

Oscarement et Lannisterement vôtre

Marina


	2. Les lions de Westeros

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones et Lady Oscar ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Fourré d'or ou fourré de rouge, un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes .

**La Part du Lion**

**Chapitre 1 : Les lions de Westeros**

_1770, France, non loin de Versailles._

- Tu peux redevenir une femme, Oscar ! Avoir la vie de toutes les femmes de la cour !

Les mots d'André étaient restés ancrés en Oscar. Voulait-elle être reconnue et aimée en tant que femme ? Une partie d'elle en avait désespérément besoin. Voulait-elle de la vie d'une noble lambda ? Elle préférerait se pendre plutôt que d'être asservie par ce genre de vie. Voulait-elle d'une vie sans possibilité d'amour ? Là aussi, elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de subir cela. Elle savait aussi que jamais son père ne la laisserait se composer un être:

Une femme soldat, reconnue en tant que femme mais aussi en tant que militaire.

La société n'était peut-être pas prête pour cela. Pour autant, devait-elle se priver des avantages de sa condition naturelle ? Devait-elle se priver d'André, de son amour ? Parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle n'était pas idiote. Car elle l'aimait aussi. Son père avait fait l'égoïste choix que de décider de son destin. Elle décida d'être égoïste à son tour. Elle ne se priverait pas d'André. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit de rébellion, mélangé à de la passion et à de l'amour, que les deux adolescents se donnèrent l'un à l'autre.

La grossesse d'Oscar avait été une surprise merveilleuse pour elle. Une nouvelle aux airs de miracles. Même son père semblait compréhensif. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne tue André.

- Je ne te prendrais pas la seule personne qui t'apporte un peu de joie dans ce monde que je t'ai imposé.

Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la force à abandonner son bébé, voire à le faire partir avant l'heure. Mais sa mère était de son côté, et jamais son père n'irait contre elle.

Aussi, le 1 mai 1770, dans une chambre qui sentait la fraîcheur du muguet, Oscar vécut ce qu'elle qualifierait toujours comme le plus beau jour de sa vie. Sa grossesse avait été aisée et l'accouchement s'était déroulé sans problème. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit être qui gémissait doucement.

- Ton fils, André, notre fils !

Tout semblait parfait dans le meilleur des mondes...

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne retrouve le berceau de son fils, vide, le lendemain matin.

_XXXXXXXX_

_1785, France, non loin de Versailles, quinze ans après les faits._

Le 27 mars de cette année, la reine Marie-Antoinette avait donné à la France un second héritier au trône. Et si Oscar, colonel de la garde royale, s'en réjouissait, Oscar, la mère, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la jalouser. Et elle se détestait pour cela. Mais cela était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était toujours en manque de son petit bébé, enlevé quinze ans plus tôt, peu après sa naissance. Son contact, sa peau, sa respiration, son odeur, tout lui manquait. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui donner un nom. Elle pouvait encore entendre ses hurlements de désespoir résonner dans la pièce où était le berceau de son fils. Des hurlements presque bestiaux, ceux d'une lionne à qui on avait arraché son lionceau, qui criait sa douleur et sa rage, un animal blessé. Et malgré tous les efforts combinés des Jarjayes, jamais le petit garçon ne fut retrouvé.

- Dieu me punit-il que d'avoir défié mon père ? Se demandait-elle sans cesse

André avait été un amant exemplaire, la soutenant sans cesse, restant à ses côtés et la consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Leur amour n'avait pas changé mais depuis ce jour funeste, Oscar redoutait la maternité. Aussi leur idylle restait chaste, ce qui avait parfois le don d'énerver André, qui ne le dit cependant jamais. Il comprenait Oscar. Aussi sa colère s'effaçait bien vite.

Soupirant, Oscar se ressaisit. Ce jour était un jour spécial. La famille royale française recevait la famille royale du lointain royaume de Westeros, la famille Baratheon, accompagnée de la famille paternelle de la reine Cersei, le clan Lannister, l'une des familles les plus riches de leur contrée. Le chef de famille, Tywin Lannister, dont la réputation d'homme dangereux et d'excellent stratège avait traversé les kilomètres, avait accepté de prêter de l'argent aux Bourbons afin de sauver la France de la ruine. En échange, l'un de ses petits-enfants royaux devait épouser un membre de la première famille française. Et dans le cas où cela serait impossible, alors l'alliance pouvait être scellée avec l'un des membres du clan. La colonelle savait que les voyageurs seraient nombreux. Membres de la familles, domestiques, serviteurs, conseillers... La garde royale était au taquet depuis des mois.

- Je suis bien contente que cela tombe aujourd'hui... Cela me fera oublier que mon fils aurait fêté ses quinze ans à mes côtés, jour pour jour.

Dans la cour du château, son père et son cher André l'attendaient, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours. Le roi Robert et sa cour arriveraient à la forêt de Compiègne et de là, la garde royale devait les mener à Versailles. Montant à cheval, Oscar put sentir le vent frais de l'aurore caresser ses joues blanches. Des adieux vite faits à sa mère et à Grand-Mère et les Jarjayes, père, fille et quasi-gendre partirent rejoindre les autres membres de la garde.

_XXXXXXXX_

Chevauchant non loin de son roi, le jeune Lancel Lannister observait la forêt de Compiègne défiler sous son regard émeraude. Elle n'avait rien à envier à celle dans laquelle son souverain aimait chasser. La seule différence notable était le fait qu'il faisait nettement plus froid dans ce pays qu'était la France qu'à Westeros. Lui qui avait été élevé sur les terres de l'ouest puis qui travaillait en tant qu'écuyer dans la brûlante Port-Réal, il trouvait l'air presque gelé et humide. Son plastron en cuir lamellaire et sa cape le protégeaient bien, cependant ses joues sentaient l'air. Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra son amie, la douce Elora, l'une des nombreuses enfants adultérines de Robert. Si elle chevauchait et faisait bonne figure, il pouvait voir qu'elle semblait dans le même cas que lui, malgré sa tenue plutôt chaude.

- Tu t'y feras. Pensa-t-il

Après tout, le plus gros du voyage était derrière eux. Il se demandait comment était le roi de France. Etait-il différent de celui de son pays ? Robert était obèse, alcoolique, d'une franchise brutale et presque rustre. Lancel ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Sous prétexte qu'il était son souverain, il le traitait mal, l'insultant et le rabaissant sans raison véritable, insultant ses parents, au simple prétexte qu'il était né Lannister de Castral Roc. Il ne s'en était néanmoins jamais plaint auprès de son père.

- Des milliers de jeunes hommes de mon âge tueraient pour être à ma place. Si je veux devenir chevalier, c'est un passage obligé.

Il se souvenait de la fierté dans les yeux de son père quand leur famille avait appris que Cersei, sa royale cousine, avait réussi à faire en sorte que son cousin Tyrek et lui soient nommés écuyers du roi. Il ne voulait surtout pas briser ses espoirs. Il s'était juré de faire en sorte qu'il soit fier de lui et cela commençait par savoir se taire et attendre. Il fêtait ses quinze ans aujourd'hui et non ses cinq printemps. Il n'était plus un petit garçon et il lui fallait agir comme tel. Sinon, quel exemple allait-il donner à ses deux petits frères, Martyn et Willem, âgés de onze ans ? Quel exemple donnerait-il à Janei quand elle grandirait, elle qui était restée sagement au château de son enfance en compagnie de leur mère ? Robert pouvait dire qu'il était le pire des écuyers. Ca ne valait pas le titre de meilleur grand frère du monde, décerné par ses cadets. Cela n'avait aucun prix. Cela, plus la fierté et l'amour dans la voix de son père quand il lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire. Robert pouvait aller dans les Sept Enfers si cela lui chantait. Le jeune homme savait que ses dires étaient faux.

Un rayon de lumière soudain l'aveugla un court instant. La forêt leur disait adieu. Au loin, il put entrevoir de nombreux cavaliers, richement vêtus. Il y avait même une famille dont les armoiries se rapprochaient des siennes.

- De la famille éloignée, peut-être ?

Peu lui importait à la vérité. Il était là pour faire son travail auprès du roi.

_XXXXXXXX_

Oscar ne s'était pas trompée, la cour de Robert était immense ! Elle fut soulagée que la famille royale de France n'était plus nomade. Cela aurait été un enfer à protéger ! Elle observa la famille royale de Westeros arriver. Alors que Robert Baratheon, aussi grand que gros mais aussi charismatique, arrivait, la garde royale s'inclina en gage de respect. Sous peu, un carrosse s'arrêta. En descendit une superbe femme qui semblait avoir entre trente et trente-cinq ans.

- La reine Cersei. Pensa-t-elle

Grande et fière, ses longs cheveux blonds dorés avaient été rassemblés en un chignon bas. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de velours rouge et à son cou, une rivière de rubis sur un lit d'or. Elle avait des yeux émeraudes, comme la majorité de son clan. Les Lannister étaient réputés pour leur blondeur ainsi que pour le vert de leurs yeux. Derrière elle, un jeune homme d'environ treize ans, beau garçon mais qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Puis une enfant aussi belle que le jour, d'une dizaine d'années, qui ressemblait fort à sa mère. Enfin, un jeune garçon un peu rond mais au visage d'ange.

Robert s'approcha de Rainier.

- Votre Majesté, au nom du roi Louis XVI, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue en France.

Le roi des sept couronnes demeura grave avant d'être pris d'un rire gras et presque contagieux.

- Relevez-vous ! Nous sommes biens contents que d'être arrivés, le voyage commençait à nous paraître long ! Laissez-moi vous présenter ma famille.

Oscar apprit ainsi le nom des enfants royaux : Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen. Robert leur présenta également son beau-père, Lord Tywin Lannister. Tywin ne faisait absolument pas son âge. Il était encore grand et droit, l'air fier et vaillant. Enfin le roi leur fit faire la connaissance de sa fille illégitime, Lady Elora Waters. La jeune femme était une vraie beauté. La peau pâle, des yeux d'un bleu clair, des cheveux d'ébène attachés en chignon, l'air douce et aimable. La colonelle repéra également d'autres membres de la famille Lannister, dont elle ignorait tout, puisqu'on ne les présenta pas. Son regard se posa sur l'un des jeunes écuyers de Robert. Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, tout au plus. Grand, la chevelure mi-longue d'un blond aux reflets roux, des yeux sans doute aussi verts que ses cousins, il était encore à mi-chemin entre l'âge adulte et l'enfance. Son visage était encore fort juvénile. Il semblait fin et délicat mais pour une raison inconnue, elle avait l'impression que cela n'était qu'une façade.

- S'il est également un lion de Westeros, il est normal que j'ai cette impression.

Elle remarqua, à son étonnement, que son père avait également repéré le jeune homme et le regardait avec une expression qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer.

Au loin, Kevan Lannister, le frère cadet de Tywin, le père de Lancel, Martyn et Willem, semblait préoccupé. Son regard était fixé sur l'emblème des Jarjayes. Un lion bleu sur fond noir, tenant dans sa patte droite un sabre.

- C'était notre destin que de venir ici. Pensa-t-il, espérant néanmoins que ce coup du sort ne se révélerait pas destructeur. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter.

**A Suivre**


	3. Avant l'orage

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones et Lady Oscar ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Fourré d'or ou fourré de rouge, un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes .

**La Part du Lion**

**Chapitre 2: Avant l'orage**

La rencontre des familles royales s'était bien passée. Lancel s'était attendu à bien pire. Mais le roi de France semblait être un homme de paix là où son roi glorifiait la guerre. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, étant donné qu'il était devenu le souverain des sept couronnes sur le champ de bataille. Louis XVI n'avait pas fait une grande impression sur le jeune écuyer. Grand et rond, les yeux assez doux, il semblait plus gêné d'être là qu'autre chose. Il semblait néanmoins cultivé et bon. Sa reine était d'une grande beauté. Pas aussi belle que Cersei, bien sûr, mais Marie-Antoinette n'en était pas loin. Blonde aux yeux bleus, fine et délicate, tout respirait la fraîcheur chez elle. Non, ce qui avait le plus marqué le jeune homme était le palais de Versailles en lui-même. Même Castral Roc, même le Donjon Rouge n'était pas aussi luxueux. L'endroit était gigantesque ! Ce qui l'avait impressionné le plus était la galerie des Glaces. Il avait cru que l'endroit n'était fait que de verre et d'or. Même lui, qui avait grandi dans le luxe et un confort matériel certain, s'était senti tout petit face au spectacle presque ostentatoire des reflets dorés donnés par le soleil tapant sur les décorations. Il soupçonnait Louis XIV d'être un brin mégalomane sur les bords. Même les jardins, pourtant si beaux, étaient assaillis par cette débauche de marbre et d'autres matériaux précieux. Cela en était presque écœurant.

- Tu peux montrer que tu es riche sans foutre ta richesse sous le nez des gens... Pensa-t-il

Il prenait en exemple pour son plaidoyer mental son oncle Tywin. Il était l'homme le plus riche de Westeros. Pourtant, sa mise était sobre. Oui, les tissus étaient riches. Mais là était la véritable distinction. Les gens devinaient sa richesse, ils n'étaient pas forcés de la regarder, comme nargués par un étalage immonde de richesses qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir.

L'échange entre les clans avait été conclu par les fiançailles de Myrcella avec le prince héritier de France, Louis-Joseph. L'enfant lui paraissait sympathique et lui rappelait un peu Tommen à la vérité. Si le mariage devait avoir lieu, il avait le sentiment que sa petite cousine serait heureuse. C'était le principal.

XXXXX

Enroulée dans ses draps, sentant la fraîcheur du linge doucement se réchauffer autour de ses jambes, Oscar se remémorait sa journée. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le jeune écuyer vêtu de rouge ne quittait pas son esprit.

- Ce n'est qu'un gosse pourtant. Pensa-t-elle

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait l'âge d'être son fils et que son arrivée en France correspondait à la date où elle n'avait pu l'avoir contre elle que quelques heures ? Mais ce qui l'intriguait encore plus était la manière dont son père avait regardé l'enfant. Comme si il le reconnaissait. Ce qui était impossible. Jamais un Lannister n'avait foulé le sol français avant l'arrivée des Baratheon pour les fiançailles du dauphin. Lui rappelait-il un cousin, un frère disparu ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être cela. Sinon, pourquoi la présence de ce garçon aurait causé une étincelle d'irritation dans ses yeux ?

- N'y pense plus ou tu ne dormiras pas. Songea-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux pour forcer le sommeil à la visiter

Elle tomba dans un sommeil profond plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru puis elle se retrouva dans cet état où le corps, l'âme et l'esprit sont tous au repos, dans ce moment où il n'y a rien, sauf ces ténèbres reposantes, où le temps suspend son vol avant que la lumière ne vienne percer le voile noir recouvrant les yeux du gisant.

Un petit garçon se tenait devant elle. Il avait sa toison d'or mais les émeraudes de son père pour regard. Ses petits bras potelés tendus vers elle, avec un sourire étincelant, il l'appela « Maman ». Elle le prenait, s'enivrait de cette odeur si caractéristique des enfants en bas-âge. Il se nichait contre elle et finissait par s'endormir, le pouce plongé dans sa bouche.

Puis l'enfant grandit.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Assis à une table, le bout de la langue sortant de la barrière de ses lèvres, la mine concentré et le nez retroussé, il s'exerçait à écrire son prénom. Non loin, André surveillait ses progrès et il y avait les livres avec lesquels il avait lui-même appris à lire. Mais s'il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa paternité, jamais il ne prononça le prénom de l'enfant.

Encore une poussée de croissance.

L'enfant n'était plus, il avait fait place à un adolescent. De nombreuses personnes disaient qu'il était le portrait craché d'Oscar au même âge. Grand-Mère le regardait, émue aux larmes, dans son uniforme de capitaine de la Garde Royale. Fier et digne mais toujours ce sourire si chaud hérité de son géniteur normand. Il descendit pour lui embrasser la joue avant qu'il ne lui dise une parole, toujours la même :

- Adieu Maman.

Puis il partait sans se retourner, laissant Oscar pleurante, ses genoux sur le marbre froid, criant son prénom, prénom qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à entendre, mais malgré ses suppliques, il la quitta, un rayon de lumière blanche entourant son être alors qu'il quittait la demeure qui l'avait vu naître.

C'était toujours à ce moment-là qu'Oscar se réveillait, un sentiment doux-amer dans le fond de la gorge. C'était déjà tant mais si peu à la fois ! Elle se leva, ouvrit les rideaux, respirant l'air frais du matin afin de donner un coup de fouet à ce sang ramolli.

- Aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau.

Elle se le répétait chaque matin depuis quinze ans.

XXXXX

- Aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau. Quelle blague ! Pesta mentalement Oscar alors qu'elle traversait les jardins de Versailles

Elle se retrouvait onze ans en arrière. Lors de ce fameux jour où Fersen avait offert une rose à Marie-Antoinette, encore dauphine. La même scène se rejouait sous ses yeux. Avec des acteurs westerosis à la place du suédois et de l'autrichienne.

La bâtarde du roi Robert se promenait en compagnie d'un des écuyers de son père. Lequel était-ce déjà ? Ces Lannister se ressemblaient tous et avaient des noms à coucher dehors ! Les deux semblaient être de bons amis, voire proches. Il le fallait. Aucun écuyer n'appellerait une fille de roi, même illégitime, par son prénom et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne la tutoierait ! Pourtant, Elora Waters ne semblait pas dérangée par le fait que Lancel Lannister lui disait « tu » et utilisait son prénom pour lui parler, sans aucun titre devant pour montrer sa déférence. Au contraire. Elle jouait le jeu. Il y avait un décalage étrange entre les décors et les personnages. Cela faisait décalé, voire étrange, de voir un jeune homme avec une cape moyenâgeuse rouge, vêtu de son plastron en cuir lamellaire brun, un bonnet protégeant l'arrière de son crâne, de la couleur de sa cape, tombant sur sa chevelure dorée. La tenue de Lady Waters était incontestablement étrangère mais semblait moins anachronique.

- Il est rare que tu sois libre les matinées. Dit-elle à son ami alors qu'ils marchaient sur les sentiers entre les parterres de fleurs

- Sa Majesté m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mes services. Répondit-il

- Tu dois être soulagé.

Oscar remarqua qu'il regarda légèrement autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on les entendisse. Un réflexe de Port-Réal sans doute. Un bon selon elle. Les cours royales étaient des nids de vipères.

- Je suis au service de mon roi. Finit-il par lâcher avec tact

- Et il a de la chance de t'avoir. Ajouta la jeune femme

La colonelle constata qu'une légère couleur rouge se répandit sur les joues du jeune homme.

- Un timide, voilà qui est charmant... Pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme

Ils arrivèrent devant un parterre de roses. Louis XIV, au moment de faire faire ses jardins, avait voulu qu'un parterre de fleurs soit élaboré afin que les gens soient autorisés à en cueillir les plantes.

- Afin de cultiver les graines de l'amour. Avait-il dit, selon la légende

Elle vit Elora se baisser pour en prendre une toute simple, de couleur rouge. Elle manqua de se piquer, aussi son ami prit la relève et la cueillit pour elle.

- Merci ! Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Le roi soleil avait vu juste. Les bourgeons des amours tendres et jeunes ne fleurissaient jamais mieux que devant ce carré de verdure.

XXXXX

- Es-tu sûr de toi, Kevan ?

- Un blason sur fond noir avec un lion bleu tenant un sabre. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse en trouver énormément dans ce monde. Ce sont eux, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Nous sommes sur sa terre natale.

- Où est-il ?

- Absent.

- Bien. Il est hors de question qu'il nous entende. Il est des nôtres et cela ne changera pas.

Tywin contempla l'exemplaire du livre des blasons de la noblesse française qu'il avait sous les yeux. Kevan avait raison. Il était sur _sa_ terre natale et les Jarjayes semblaient être _sa_ source. Quelle ironie. Mais pour en être certain, il fallait rencontrer le chef de la maison Jarjayes. Afin de ne pas commettre d'impair. Et surtout pour le tenir loin de _lui_. Il était des leurs, il était hors de question qu'il ne quitte le clan. Sinon, Rainier de Jarjayes allait les entendre rugir et il se souviendrait longtemps de ceci :

Il ne fallait jamais défier un Lannister de Castral Roc.

Il avait rayé la maison Reyne de la carte de Westeros. Faire de même avec les Jarjayes s'ils dépassaient les limites ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il le ferait avant tout pour Kevan. Il n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour _lui_. Mais il aimait son frère. Et son frère était terriblement attaché à _lui_. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le grand lion du Roc. Il termina sa missive, la scella et la confia à un de ses serviteurs.

- Donne ça à Rainier de Jarjayes. A personne d'autre. En main propre.

Moins de deux heures après, Tywin recevait la réponse du patriarche Jarjayes.

Le lion français allait rencontrer celui de l'ouest.

**A Suivre**


	4. Le lionceau perdu

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones et Lady Oscar ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Fourré d'or ou fourré de rouge, un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes .

**La Part du Lion**

**Chapitre 3 : Le lionceau perdu**

Ce matin-là, Oscar, face à sa penderie, pestait. Elle qui détestait les clichés sur les femmes, voilà qu'elle donnait du crédit à l'un d'entre eux. Elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller. En même temps, quelle tenue mettre quand on allait rencontrer l'une des familles les plus influentes d'un pays, la famille natale d'une reine de surcroît ? La raison de cette visite échappait totalement à la jeune colonelle. Son père avait refusé de lui en dire plus tout comme il insistait sur le fait qu'elle l'accompagnât, en sa qualité d'héritière. André ne venait pas, Rainier avait trop peur de froisser Tywin. Inviter un roturier à la table de discussion d'une reine et d'une mère de futur roi, née dans un clan plus fier que tous ceux qu'il connaissait, cela n'était pas quelque chose qui le tentait.

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi cette rencontre est si urgente. Ils viennent à peine d'arriver. De toute façon, depuis leur arrivée, il n'y a que des choses étranges.

Au final, la jeune femme opta pour son uniforme de colonel de la garde. Son but n'était pas d'éblouir les Lannister, dont elle se fichait éperdument. De plus, dans ce genre de rencontres, les patriarches menaient le plus gros de la discussion. Les autres n'étaient là que pour être des témoins. Néanmoins, elle était étonnée d'une chose. Les trois enfants de Tywin seraient présents. Mais les enfants de Kevan étaient excusés. Pour les jumeaux, elle voulait bien comprendre, ce genre de réunions n'étaient pas faites pour des enfants qui n'avaient qu'une dizaine d'années. Mais l'aîné de Kevan, son héritier, Lancel si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, semblait avoir au minimum quinze ans. Et que cela fusse en France ou à Westeros, les enfants de cet âge là commençaient à entrer dans l'âge adulte. Si Cersei, la reine, avait pu être excusée auprès de son roi, pourquoi un simple écuyer ne le pouvait-il pas ?

- Quelque part, c'est peut-être logique. Le seigneur Kevan est certes le bras droit de Tywin, mais il est un second fils. Son enfant, malgré sa position d'aîné, reste le fils d'un second fils. Il est donc de moindre importance. Et si on peut épargner à ce garçon ce moment barbant, autant le faire.

Elle ajusta sa veste rouge.

- Il faudra que je raconte tout à André en rentrant. Pensa-t-elle

Les chevaux étaient scellés. Oscar et son père partirent alors en direction de Versailles.

XXXXXXX

Oscar ne s'était jamais considérée comme une pouille mouillée. Elle ne s'était néanmoins jamais vue en femme sans peur pour autant. Pourtant, quand elle entra dans la pièce où la rencontre allait avoir lieu, elle se sentit comme prisonnière et toute petite face au charisme extraordinaire de Tywin Lannister. D'entrée de jeu, elle sentait que c'était un homme dangereux qu'il ne fallait pas embêter. Son frère avait l'air sérieux également, mais plus doux que son aîné.

Le patriarche des lions de Westeros trônait en bout de table. A sa droite, son frère cadet, puis son fils cadet Tyrion, sa fille Cersei et son jumeau, Jaime.

Oscar ne put s'empêcher de comparer la beauté de Cersei à celle de Marie-Antoinette.

Là où sa reine n'était que fraîcheur et légèreté, la reine de Westeros avait cette beauté exotique et mature, mais également dangereuse. On la voyait et l'on savait de suite qu'elle était une lionne prête à sortir les griffes. Le temps avait été doux avec elle et malgré trois grossesses ( Oscar retint son esprit de lui prêter des fausses couches ), elle était mince, élancée et grande. Là où les femmes de son âge étaient usées par la maternité et commençaient déjà à grisonner à cause de l'angoisse, la chevelure ondulée de la royale Lannister éclatait de blondeur dorée. Elle avait le regard des intrigants. Cersei était de celles qui jouaient au jeu des pouvoirs et elle en tirait une grande confiance.

Autre point qui étonna Oscar : la ressemblance des jumeaux Lannister.

Parfois, les faux jumeaux ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup. Or, les jumeaux de Tywin lui prouvaient le contraire. Elle avait l'impression de voir double. Bien sûr, Jaime avait la mâchoire et les épaules plus larges et plus carrées que sa sœur, mais autrement, il était, aux yeux de la colonelle, une Cersei version masculine.

Tyrion Lannister était également remarquable dans son physique. Atteint de nanisme, il avait des yeux vairons : un noir et un d'un vert semblable à celui de ses aînés.

- Lord Jarjayes, Mademoiselle Oscar. Prenez place. Leur dit Tywin

- Oscar est... Tenta Rainier

- Une femme et votre héritière, nous le savons. Coupa Cersei avec un demi-sourire. Votre réputation vous précède. Je trouve cela admirable personnellement. Ces cas existent à Westeros, mais sont encore rares.

Oscar et son père s'assirent donc. La jeune femme avait de plus en plus l'impression que d'être prise au piège.

- Ressaisis-toi Oscar ! Ils sont peut-être les lions des Sept Couronnes mais tu n'est pas un gibier, tu es la lionne Jarjayes ! Pensa-t-elle pour se redonner du courage

Tywin fixa Rainier du regard.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Lord Jarjayes. Je sais qui vous êtes, je sais ce qu'est votre famille et vos liens par rapport à Lancel. Dit-il

Oscar fut prise au dépourvu. Lancel ? Mais que faisait-il là, dans cette histoire ? S'il était concerné, pourquoi était-il absent ? De quels liens parlaient-ils ?

- Un lion bleu tenant un sabre sur un fond noir. Cela a été facile de vous reconnaître.

Rainier demeura silencieux.

- Nous n'avons aucune intention que de vous remettre mon neveu. Il fait partie de notre famille. Je suppose que c'était votre idée de départ. Mais sachez qu'il est des nôtres. Tentez quoi que se soit, et nous vous écraserons.

La jeune colonelle écoutait le discours à la fois fier et belliqueux du chef de la famille Lannister, sans rien y comprendre.

- Vous semblez perdue, Mademoiselle Oscar ? Tenta Jaime

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Si nous avons un lien avec votre jeune cousin, je n'en sais absolument rien.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Répondit diplomatiquement Kevan

Enfin, si Kevan Lannister semblait enclin à la diplomatie, elle avait bien remarqué l'espèce de dégoût dans le fond de ses pupilles vertes quand il regardait son père. Encore un autre mystère.

- De toutes façons, si Lancel restera un Lannister, je ne vois pas en quoi nous devrions priver cette charmante jeune femme de la vérité. Lança alors Tyrion. Cela ne changera absolument rien à nos vies.

- Quelle vérité ? Demanda Oscar, clairement frustrée par son ignorance.

Tyrion attendit l'approbation de son père, qui la lui donna par un simple et discret hochement de la tête.

- Que Lancel est né Jarjayes, bien sûr. Il va de soi qu'il ne s'appelait pas Lancel ici mais il est né de parents français et d'un Jarjayes.

La nouvelle choqua Oscar. Lancel, un Jarjayes ? Il était vrai qu'avec son physique, il passait pour un vrai Lannister, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux couleur émeraude. Puis elle en vint à se demander en quoi cela concernait son père. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir qu'une de ses sœurs ait eu un fils qu'elle aurait fait adopter.

- Né Jarjayes ? Ne me faîtes pas rire. Commença Rainier

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

- C'est un bâtard, un enfant de la honte ! Une tâche sur le nom de ma famille ! Vous craigniez que je ne vous le reprenne ? Oh, vous pouvez bien le garder !

- Comment osez-vous parler de mon fils de la sorte ?! S'emporta alors Kevan

- Parce que c'est la vérité. Un enfant illégitime, né d'une noble et d'un palefrenier !

- Cela vaut parfois mieux qu'un enfant légitime et parfaitement noble, vu l'amertume qui peut se développer avec les années. Répliqua le père de Lancel

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, Oscar en aurait ri à gorge déployée. Kevan Lannister n'en avait pas l'air, mais il assénait des claques rien qu'avec ses mots. Cependant, son esprit commença à reconstituer les faits. Lancel, un Lannister par adoption, né Jarjayes, d'une noble et d'un palefrenier, qui avait une quinzaine d'années... Non, c'était impossible.

- Père ? Ne me dîtes pas que...

- Tu veux la vérité, Oscar ? Oui. Lancel est bel et bien le bâtard que tu as eu d'André il y a quinze ans !

L'esprit de la jeune femme se vida l'espace d'un très court instant avant de recevoir une vague d'informations. Son fils était en vie. Son fils était dans une famille hors du besoin et il avait un père qui sortait les griffes pour lui. Mais surtout, elle savait désormais à quoi il ressemblait. Des années durant, elle s'était torturée mentalement, en se demandant s'il avait gardé ses pupilles vertes, si ses cheveux avaient bruni. A qui ressemblait-il le plus ? Qu'avait-il hérité d'elle ? Qu'avait-il hérité d'André ? Le soulagement et l'émotion l'envahirent avant qu'elle ne recommence à raisonner.

- Mais comment avez-vous su que … Commença-t-elle

- Cet enfant est ton portrait craché. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu. J'ai eu l'impression de te voir au même âge.

- Si mon fils vous importunait tant, pourquoi avoir fait semblant ?

- Te faire avorter aurait été contre la Nature et cela aurait pu te tuer. Quand aux recherches après sa naissance, il n'y en a jamais eu, j'ai prétendu en faire pour calmer tes nerfs. Je t'ai pardonnée parce que tu es ma légataire. J'ai pardonné à André. Mais c'était hors de question que cet enfant reste !

Oscar réalisa alors avec effroi cette vérité :

Son fils n'avait pas été enlevé à la naissance.

Son père lui avait arraché l'enfant.

Il l'avait emmené avec lui, confié à quelqu'un pour qu'il s'en débarrasse, par adoption ou par un moyen plus radical qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer.

- Comment avez-vous pu ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix remplie de colère

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! Pour le bien de notre famille !

Kevan se retint de rire. Il pensa à son frère, disparu avec son équipage, qui avait lui-même une enfant illégitime. Les Lannister étaient certes fiers mais jamais ils n'auraient osé faire la moitié de ce que Rainer avait fait. Au contraire. Joy Hill était une enfant chérie par tout le clan. Il éprouva de la peine pour cette pauvre Oscar. Il savait que si elle avait été la maîtresse du clan, Lancel n'aurait jamais quitté son berceau français. Rainier de Jarjayes ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et de la haine. Il n'avait pas agi pour la famille. Il avait agi par égoïsme, par orgueil. Au final, c'était un mal pour un bien, sans doute. Cela lui avait permis que d'avoir Lancel pour fils. Quelle vie aurait-il eu s'il était resté dans sa famille biologique ? Ses parents l'auraient aimé mais il aurait vécu chaque jour de sa vie éduqué dans la honte de ses origines, jugé constamment par un grand-père obtus.

- Pour le bien de la famille ? Eh bien, je suis ravie que mon enfant n'en fasse plus partie ! Une famille n'abandonne pas les siens ! Lord Tywin a raison. Lancel est un Lannister et il n'y a aucune raison que cela change ! Il n'y a même aucune raison pour que Lancel le sache, s'il est dans l'ignorance. Je suis, pour ma part, déjà satisfaite. Et le père biologique de Lancel le sera aussi. Nous savons désormais à quoi ressemble notre fils, où il est et qu'il ne manque de rien. Nous ne pouvions pas espérer mieux. Conclut Oscar avec un air de fierté qui impressionna Tywin.

- Puisque nous sommes d'accord, je ne vois pas le besoin de faire durer cet entretien. La vérité a été expliquée et nous sommes tous d'accord, Lancel est un Lannister.

Les deux familles se séparèrent alors.

XXXXXXX

Dans sa chambre de Versailles, un verre du meilleur vin français à la main, Cersei complotait.

Ainsi donc, la fille Jarjayes était la mère de Lancel. Cela tombait à pic. Lancel ne savait rien du secret entourant sa naissance. Dans sa cervelle de moineau, il était convaincu qu'il était le fils biologique de Kevan Lannister et de Dorna Swyft. Et cet insolent avait osé lui tenir tête et ne pas se plier à ses demandes. Elle était peut-être sa cousine, si on restait dans la logique de ce gamin, mais elle était avant tout sa reine !

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se remémora alors ce fameux jour.

_Port-Réal, six mois avant l'arrivée de la famille royale en France_

Cersei faisait les cent pas, nerveuse, dans sa grande chambre. Robert avait-il découvert son secret ?

- Nos enfants ont l'air de parfaits Lannisters ! Quand on les voit, on n'arrive pas à voir leur sang Baratheon ! Avait-il dit, ivre

- Et pour cause, gros porc ! Ce ne sont pas tes enfants, ce sont ceux de Jaime ! Les enfants de ma moitié, de mon double ! Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser me faire des enfants qui auraient hérité de toi ?! Pensa-t-elle avec force tout en gardant une mine illisible.

Robert était certes enivré, et il était peu probable qu'il se souvienne de sa phrase. Tout comme il était possible qu'il l'ait dit sans arrière pensée. Mais si jamais il le pensait vraiment ? Il pouvait alors fait exécuter ses enfants devant elle avant de la tuer ensuite. Il en était capable. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait tuer Robert, pour protéger ses lionceaux. Et qui mieux que Lancel pour l'aider ? Il était proche du roi, vu qu'il était son écuyer.

- Majesté ?

- Entre Lancel.

Le jeune homme entra, intimidé par sa présence. Il avait toujours été timide de toute façon.

- Vous m'avez fait demander ?

- Lancel, ici ce n'est pas la reine, mais la cousine qui te parle. Ainsi qu'une mère inquiète...

- L'un de tes enfants serait-il malade ? S'enquit immédiatement l'adolescent, l'air sincèrement préoccupé.

Cersei lui sourit gentiment.

- Non, tranquillise-toi. Ils sont en parfaite santé. Mais je crains pour leur sécurité.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait toute son attention. Lancel était de ces gens qui se couperaient un bras pour sauver un membre de leur famille.

- Mon mari... Robert... Je crains qu'il ne pense que nos enfants ne soient pas de lui.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Ils sont ses enfants, personne d'autre ne pourrait être leur père !

L'esprit de Cersei éclata de rire face à la naïveté un brin touchante du garçon.

- Je le sais bien mais tu le connais, dès qu'il a une idée en tête, impossible de la lui retirer et s'il reste dans son délire, j'ai bien peur que... Qu'il les fasse exécuter !

Elle feignit d'être prise d'un sanglot. Elle était bonne actrice. Lancel se hâta à ses côtés et osa poser une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

- Il ne le fera pas. Tes enfants sont adorés par la population !

- Je le sais mais je dois être sûre que rien ne leur arrivera. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Même Jaime serait impuissant pour cette tâche.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Quand Robert partira à la chasse, tu lui donneras le vin qui se trouve dans l'outre sur la table. Il s'agit du vin le plus corsé qu'il soit. Remplis sa coupe dès qu'elle est vide, n'hésite pas à lui en proposer, quitte à ce qu'il la vide.

- L'alcool et la chasse ne font pas bon ménage.

- Exactement.

Lancel réalisa alors avec effroi ce que Cersei lui demandait. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de participer à un régicide. Ivre, Robert avait toutes les chances de se tuer en chassant, ce qui passerait pour un accident malheureux et le seul coupable serait son amour pour la boisson.

- Je ne peux pas.

- J'ai conscience que cela est énorme. Mais avec Joffrey sur le trône, Myrcella et Tommen seront sauvés.

- Tu n'es même pas certaine qu'il veut se débarrasser d'eux. Cersei, je crois que tu es fatiguée et que tu as trop bu. Dors un peu, tu auras l'esprit plus clair.

Lancel commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système !

- Ecoute-moi bien. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tant pis ! Soit tu obéis et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Joffrey te fera chevalier et tu auras mon amour, soit tu t'obstines et je fais tuer Elora ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?!

Etrangement, Lancel ne montra aucun signe de peur.

- A mon tour que de te faire un chantage. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Elora, même l'accident le plus petit du monde, qui paraisse suspect, j'irai voir le roi et je lui dirai que tu as comploté contre lui. Et là, tu gagneras tout. Tes enfants seront peut-être sauvés, mais toi, tu seras au mieux répudiée, au pire exécutée et tu apporteras la honte sur notre famille. Je ne pense pas qu'Oncle Tywin apprécierait.

Cersei pâlit. D'habitude, Lancel était quelqu'un de facile à manipuler. Que lui avait donc fait la bâtarde de Robert pour qu'il sorte les griffes ?

- Je garderai notre entretien pour moi. Et pour l'instant, je mets cela sur le compte de l'anxiété, mélangée à l'heure tardive et au pichet de vin. Bonne nuit, Cersei.

Il partit, la laissant fulminante. Ainsi, Monsieur était trop pur et de nature fidèle ? Elle allait le briser ! Le briser en mille morceaux ! Il n'était même pas son vrai cousin, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se priverait du mets délicat qu'était la vengeance.

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à sa porte la ramena à la réalité versaillaise.

- Entre, Lancel.

Le jeune homme apparut alors. Cersei, ayant rencontré Oscar, put constater que Rainier n'avait pas menti. Il ressemblait vraiment à sa mère. La même toison d'or, les traits fins, sa bouche, même son nez. Les yeux, en revanche, devaient venir de son père.

- Majesté.

- J'ai un service à te demander, Lancel. Ton père va venir me voir vers trois heures. Serais-tu assez gentil pour nous amener un pichet de vin ?

- Cela sera avec plaisir. Dit-il avec un sourire

Il la laissa à son observation des jardins, ne voyant pas le sourire victorieux peint sur ses lèvres.

- Profite des quelques heures d'ignorance qu'il te reste, cher cousin. Bientôt, tu seras à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

XXXXXXX

Il était en effet trois heures quand Kevan alla voir sa nièce.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous retrouverions sa famille Commença Cersei

- Nous sommes sa famille, Cersei. Dit simplement Kevan

- Certes, mais elle reste sa famille biologique. Sa mère nous a dit qu'elle était d'accord avec nous mais rien ne prouve qu'elle ne fera rien pour récupérer son fils, prétextant qu'elle ne savait rien des plans de son père et qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité que Lancel soit adopté.

Lancel, qui avait ouvert la porte pour amener le vin demandé par sa cousine, se figea. Son esprit de vida parfaitement, sous le choc, et la cruche lui échappa des mains, se brisant au sol dans un grand fracas. Si Cersei prit une mine désolée, intérieurement, elle jubilait. Kevan, quant à lui, semblait dévasté.

- Je... Je vous laisse. Finit par lâcher Lancel en tournant les talons, son père le suivant aussitôt.

Cersei fit appeler une domestique pour nettoyer les dégâts et se servit un verre de vin, savourant son méfait, l'air parfaitement victorieuse.

**A Suivre**


	5. Fourré d'or ou de rouge

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones et Lady Oscar ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Fourré d'or ou fourré de rouge, un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes .

**La Part du Lion**

**Chapitre 4 : Fourré d'or ou de rouge**

Si Lancel parvint à traverser le couloir pour rejoindre ses appartements, il n'en gardait pas le souvenir. Son esprit était hanté par ce que Cersei avait dit.

_« Sa mère nous a dit qu'elle était d'accord avec nous mais rien ne prouve qu'elle ne fera rien pour récupérer son fils, prétextant qu'elle ne savait rien des plans de son père et qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité que Lancel soit adopté. **» **_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, revenant toujours alors qu'il tentait de la chasser. Cela était une plaisanterie, cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Bien sûr qu'il était le véritable fils de Kevan Lannister ! Peut-être que sa cousine voulait se venger de son père pour une raison qui lui échappait ? Non, pas comme cela. Cersei était intelligente. Kevan avait l'oreille et l'amour de son frère aîné et une telle accusation remontait facilement, elle aurait eu de graves ennuis si cela était arrivé. Mais alors, pourquoi cet alignement de mots le perturbait-il autant ? Il était le fils légitime de Kevan Lannister et de Dorna Swyft ! Pourquoi cela le mettait-il dans un état pareil s'il savait que cela était faux ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est vrai. Lui rappelait cruellement une partie de son inconscient

Et son esprit, lui, renvoyait cette salve de _« C'est faux! »_ si rassurante.

Il était soulagé que son service avait pris fin. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait pour servir Robert dans son état.

- De toute façon, que tu t'appliques ou que tu lambines, pour lui, c'est du pareil au même. Pensa-t-il en ôtant sa cape et son bonnet, puis défaisant son plastron.

Il décida de ne plus bouger de sa chambre avant le repas. S'il allait au repas. Il pouvait toujours prétexter qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien ou qu'il n'avait pas faim. Mais cela inquiéterait immédiatement son père et ses frères. Et il était un piètre menteur.

- Cersei ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès. Elle est douée pour obtenir des gens qu'ils agissent à sa place mais elle n'est pas aussi cruelle. Tenta-t-il de se convaincre

Un grondement sourd brisa sa réflexion. Le ciel s'était couvert et un orage venait d'éclater.

- Dire qu'il faisait si beau ce matin. Soupira l'adolescent avant d'admettre que cela était une raison toute trouvée pour ne pas quitter sa chambre.

Ca, et le fait qu'il avait peur de se perdre dans ce château si immense.

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte. Lancel les reconnut aussitôt avant même que le visiteur ne puisse lui demander la permission d'entrer. Néanmoins, il laissa ce soin au nouvel arrivant.

- C'est moi, Lancel. Puis-je entrer ? Demanda alors la voix de son père

- Bien sûr.

Par réflexe, il se leva pour l'accueillir, c'était systématique, même si Kevan lui répétait sans cesse qu'il pouvait rester assis. Et voyant l'expression sur le visage de son père, le jeune homme sut que l'événement de la cruche de vin n'allait pas être rangé au fond d'une malle. Pourquoi avait-il l'air blessé, hésitant, désolé même ?

- Ce que tu as entendu, tu l'as entendu à partir de quand ? Demanda-t-il

- Dès que Cersei a évoqué le mot biologique.

Kevan soupira. Le jour qu'il craignait le plus était arrivé.

- Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle était sérieuse, cela était certainement une plaisanterie. Ajouta son fils

L'homme se sentit encore plus mal. Il ne voulait pas briser le cœur de Lancel. Mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus. Et il valait sans doute mieux qu'il l'apprenne par lui que par une personne tierce**.**

- Lancel... Commença-t-il. Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir.

L'adolescent obéit sans protestation, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Quant à Kevan, il pria rapidement les Sept de lui donner le courage que de tout lui dire, ainsi que de lui donner les mots justes. Parce que né de lui ou non, Lancel était avant tout SON enfant, SON fils, ce petit garçon plein de vie et de bonne volonté qu'il avait élevé et aimé durant ces quinze dernières années.

- Qu'as-tu compris des paroles de Cersei ?

- Qu'apparemment, j'ai été adopté et que ma génitrice vivrait ici. Mais je n'en crois pas un mot.

Il avait insisté sur le mot génitrice, refusant de l'appeler Mère. Sa mère, c'était Dorna Lannister, née Swyft, la fille de Ser Harys Swyft, chef d'une des maisons vassales des Lannister.

- Tu évoquais une plaisanterie. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire que cela en était une. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir te le dire, Lancel.

Kevan vit alors les pupilles émeraudes de son fils s'écarquiller sous le choc, son visage devenant soudain illisible.

- Alors, elle... Parvint-il à murmurer avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne

Kevan ne put qu'acquiescer en silence avant d'entreprendre de raconter toute l'histoire à l'adolescent.

XXXXXX

_Castral Roc, quinze ans auparavant._

Dire que cela était un après-midi banal dans l'Ouest de Westeros aurait été mentir pour Kevan. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un demandait une audience à son frère pour faire adopter un enfant qui n'était même pas celui du visiteur ! Le nourrisson semblait avoir à peine deux mois. Il avait été confié à Dorna, son épouse, le temps de la discussion et il avait eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant si radieuse quand elle avait tenu ce bébé dans ses bras. Malgré tous leurs efforts, toutes les prières de son épouse, leur mariage demeurait pour l'instant stérile.

- Vous voyagez à travers les contrées pour trouver une famille noble à ce bâtard né d'une pucelle et d'un palefrenier ? S'étonna Tywin

- J'ai peut-être été payé pour enlever cet enfant à sa mère mais je me refuse à honorer la seconde part du contrat. Bâtard ou non, cet enfant ne mérite pas que je lui ôte la vie.

- Et qui vous a ordonné cela ?

- Le père de l'accouchée.

Kevan se mordit discrètement la langue pour ne pas montrer sa révulsion. Quel genre d'homme ordonnait la mise à mort de son propre petit-fils parce qu'il était né en dehors des liens du mariage ?Enlever un enfant à sa mère était déjà cruel mais le frère de Tywin comprenait que parfois, une telle horreur était nécessaire. Cependant, quelle menace représentait ce petit être que sa femme surveillait ? Le fils illégitime d'une jeune adolescente noble et d'un palefrenier. Franchement. Certes, elle était l'héritière de la famille mais il aurait été justement avisé que de lui laisser son bébé, bâtard ou non, il était une preuve qu'elle était féconde, ce qui aurait pu être un avantage sur l'échiquier du mariage. De plus, elle semblait s'en être bien remise, autre point important. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser le grand-père de ce petit garçon à agir ainsi. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par Tywin, qui lui demanda de le suivre pour parler en privé.

- Ta femme semble subjuguée par cet enfant. Commença-t-il

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Quel est son physique ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Blond aux yeux verts. Répondit Kevan, surpris par une telle question

- Alors c'est tout trouvé.

De plus en plus étrange.

- Accepterais-tu d'adopter cet enfant, Kevan ?

La proposition lui fit un effet choc. Il avait bien entendu ? Tywin lui proposait que cela soit lui le père de ce bébé ?

- Avec son physique, cet enfant peut parfaitement passer pour un Lannister. De plus, par chance, ton épouse et toi, vous êtes assez retirés de la vie de cour. On peut aisément prétexter ce retrait par une grossesse. Personne ne pourra remettre sa naissance en cause.

Cela était simple et ingénieux et au fond de lui, Kevan voulait donner à cet enfant un deuxième départ. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son frère s'était embêté à trouver tant de prétextes pour qu'il puisse faire passer cet enfant comme étant son neveu. Tywin était loin d'avoir un cœur de pierre mais pour être le chef des Lannister, pour faire en sorte que jamais plus leur maison ne connaisse le déclin et les rires, il avait dû abandonner l'idée même d'être philanthrope. Leur père avait été bien trop bon et on en avait profité, traînant le nom du clan dans la boue, ce dont Tywin avait souffert car il l'avait vécu comme une humiliation, une rage bouillonnante qu'il avait dû contenir jusqu'à son accession à la tête de la famille.

- Ne crois pas que son histoire m'ait touché. Ajouta-t-il

- Je n'aurais jamais osé. Pensa Kevan

- Mais je sais que tu feras un bon père. Tu en as toujours rêvé.

Tywin n'en ajouta pas plus mais Kevan le comprit parfaitement et cela le touchait au-delà des mots. De tous les cadeaux que son frère aîné avait pu lui offrir, celui-là était le plus précieux et le plus beau. Les critiques des autres, disant que Tywin n'avait pas de cœur, cela le faisait doucement rire. Il venait d'en avoir assez pour sauver un enfant et pour offrir, à Dorna ainsi qu'à lui, la réalisation d'un rêve alors inaccessible.

Son aîné alla voir le visiteur, lui expliquant que son cadet allait élever l'enfant. Il lui demanda des précisions sur la famille biologique du garçon.

- Une famille française. Les Jarjayes. Un lion bleu tenant un sabre dans sa patte droite, le tout sur fond noir.

Tywin se chargea des formalités et s'en alla pour accomplir ses autres devoirs, murmurant un _« Félicitations »_ chaleureux à son frère. Kevan rejoignit alors son épouse.

- Dois-je confier ce petit au visiteur ? Demanda-t-elle

- Cet enfant ne quittera pas ce château. Répondit-il

- Comment cela ? S'étonna-t-elle

Le sourire de son mari lui fit comprendre que désormais, ce bébé était le leur. Elle eut un rire et un sourire radieux. Et alors qu'il prit le nourrisson dans ses bras, il sut immédiatement qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.

- Lancel.

XXXXXX

Lancel écouta son père lui expliquer toute la vérité. Quatre ans après son adoption, les Dieux avaient béni ses parents en leur donnant Martyn et Willem. Dix ans après, c'était Janei qui venait au monde.

Cersei avait dit vrai. Dans ses veines, ce n'était pas du sang Lannister qui coulait, mais celui des lions Jarjayes.

- Ai-je déjà vu mes géniteurs ? Parvint-il à dire d'une voix étonnamment claire

- Je pense que oui. Il s'agit de la colonelle de la garde royale, Oscar de Jarjayes, et de son palefrenier qui la suit dans ses déplacements. André Grandier je crois.

Lancel fit un calcul rapide. Oscar devait avoir son âge quand elle accoucha de lui. Et elle aurait eu le même âge que lui si son grand-père avait eu un employé moins à cheval sur ses principes moraux.

- Si tu veux les rencontrer, les connaître...

- Cela ne sera pas utile.

Kevan regarda son fils avec étonnement. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il l'enlaça.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul père, et mon père, c'est vous.

Pour la première fois en presque une heure de torture mentale, l'homme eut un sourire de soulagement, tout en rendant l'étreinte à son enfant.

Lancel avait raison. Oscar de Jarjayes était peut-être la génitrice de Lancel. André Grandier était peut-être celui qui l'avait mise enceinte. Mais Dorna et lui étaient ses parents.

Lancel était peut-être un fils Jarjayes.

Mais il était avant tout le sien.

**A Suivre**


End file.
